


You're Mine.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, zarry - Freeform, zarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANON REQUESTED; Zarry smut please. Established relationship. Zayn is jello of Harry when he thought Harry was “flirting” with a fan. He teaches him who’s in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine.

Zayn and Harry had come out to the public a long time ago, when they first told the world they were gay they got loads and loads of hate but as time went on more and more people started accepted them.

Today the boys had a book signing they just arrived and took their seats, there were thousands and thousands of girls waiting in line for the boys to sign their book.

Zayn sat at the end, Harry next to him then Louis the Liam then Niall. Fans started to come up getting their book signed and talking to the boys, most of the girls were crying.

”I love you so much Harry” One of the girls said to Harry. He stood up and hugged her over the table.

”What’s your name love?” Harry asked. The girl replied and Harry gave her a cheeky smile and a wink. I’m pretty sure the girl died inside.

They were at the signing for two more hours, Zayn hadn’t spoke a word to Harry he was pissed off with Him. Zayn heard and saw Harry flirting with that girl, Zayn’s gonna show him that he is his and if he flirts with another girl he will be punished.

On the way back to the hotel where the boys were staying Zayn sat at the back of the car, with his headphones in ignoring people. Harry was sat next to him his hand resting on Zayn’s leg. Harry tapped Zayn and Zayn looked at him.

”What’s wrong?” Harry mouthed.

”I’ll tell you when we get to the hotel” Zayn mouthed back.

Zayn was gonna show Harry that he was his and his only.

When the boys arrived at the hotel Zayn and Harry went to their shared room. ”I’m going to shower” Zayn said to Harry. Harry sighed, why was zayn acting so different?

Harry rubbed his eye’s he was pretty tired. He laid on his bed scrolling through twitter following some fans, he started writing a new tweet.

@Harry_Styles

Had a good time at signing! Great meeting some fans x

He put his phone on the side as Zayn came out from the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, if he put the towel any lower you would be able to see his dick.

”So what was wrong in the car?” Harry said smiling up at Harry.

”You were flirting with that fan.” Zayn said, Harry’s smile dropped off his face.

”Zayn I’m gay what the hell she was a girl!?” Harry said.

”You were still flirting with her you dickhead” Zayn said.

Zayn dropped his towel and Harry’s eyes went wide. Harry let his eyes wonder down to Zayn’s dick.

”Take your clothes off.” Zayn said.

Harry scrunched up his face. ”What?” Harry asked.

”I said take your fucking clothes off and get on your hands and knees” Zayn said. Harry’s eyes widened he quickly took all of his clothes off so he was naked, he got on his hands and knee’s and waited for Zayn to do something.

Zayn walked up to Harry and got behind him. He put three fingers up to Harry’s mouth. ”Suck Them”

Harry took Zayn’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, running his tongue up and down them. Zayn pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and circled Harry’s tight hole before roughly nudging his middle finger in. Harry’s eyes widened he took he deep breath and let it out as Zayn added his index and ring finger fucking them in and out of Harry’s hole.

Zayn pulled his fingers out and bent down by Harry’s ear. ”You gonna flirt with a fan again?”

”N-no” Harry whined feeling empty.

Zayn spat on his hand and ran it up his shaft. He rammed his cock into Harry’s hole causing Harry to jerk forward and scream in pain. It was all too much.

”That’s what you fucking get for flirting with that fan you whore” Zayn said. He pulled back out shoved his cock full force back into Harry.

”P-Please calm down Zayn” Harry said.

Zayn chuckled and carried on pounding into Harry. Harry was really sore from being stretched open.

Zayn pulled back out and thrust back in grazing Harry’s prostate.

”..Oh Wow Z-Zayn..” Harry moaned.

Zayn gripped Harry’s hips and continued to thrust in and out of the boy hitting his prostate with every thrust.

”You.Fucking.Flirt.Again.And.It.Will.Be.Worse.Slut” Zayn said, fucking inside the boy after each word.

”Oh…Zayn….Gonna C-Cum” Harry said.

”Cum for Me whore” Zayn said. That was all Harry needed before he came spurting white ropes onto the hotel’s bed sheets.

Zayn fucked into the boy a few more times before he came inside Harry, He pulled out with a wet squelch and laid beside Harry on the bed.

”Your a whore” Zayn said.

”Yeah Zayn, I’m Your Whore.” Harry smirked.


End file.
